


Surrogate

by blueharlequin



Series: Bits and Pieces of Things [8]
Category: Criminal Minds, Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Hannibal is more amused than jealous, M/M, May Be Expanded Upon, Will and Reid become Besties, prompt, unfinished work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 21:23:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3355715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueharlequin/pseuds/blueharlequin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>my take on a prompt I found on Dreamwidth - <i>"The team is handed a case that requires them to work with the BAU. Spencer and Will bond, while Hannibal broods in the background. I just want Will/Spencer being nerds with a jealous Hannibal." </i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Surrogate

Dr. Lecter observed the interaction with some amusement. Whereas Will avoided social interaction the young profiler oppositely craved it. However, he failed miserably at execution. “Asperger’s, if I am correct?” The agent turned to him with a look of surprise, and he almost smirked as he saw Will frown with a touch of mortification.

“Um, ah...” The youth tucked a strand of hair behind his ear.

Lecter cut in, “My apologies, I did not mean to offend.”

“No, ah, it’s just you’re not the first to say it like that.” He ducked his head and Hannibal’s mouth twitched in intrigue as Will actually smiled at the young man. He supposed he should feel some sort of possessiveness, especially since Will seemed to be fascinated with the younger agent but the interplay between the two of them was too interesting for him to mind.


End file.
